Percecusion Infernal
by JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra
Summary: En una misión para destruir una criatura que se escapo de las Cavernas Profundas, la misma ataca a uno de los integrantes de la Banda, y luego pasa algo que nadie se imaginaba ¿Que aran ellos ahora?
1. Investigando

**¡Nuevo Fic! ¡Especial de Halloween!**

**Capitulo 1: Investigando**

-Creo que podría dormir por siempre-dijo Kord muy cansado

-Pues creo que alguien ya lo hizo-dijo Trixie señalando al topoide

-Hoy fue un día muy agotador-dijo su líder estirándose

-Mmmm…pues creo que aun no termina-dijo la ojiverde tocándose el cuello

-Por que? Que pasa?-dijo el chico acercándose a el ordenador, donde se encontraba la documentalista

-Recibimos una llamada proveniente de la Caverna Futuria, es de Katherine quiere que investiguemos un caso sucedido

-Bueno…entonces d pie chicos, chicos?- Kord y Pronto estaban profundamente dormidos, Pronto sobre el sofá individual y Kord ni llego a su habitación se quedo en medio de las escaleras dormido.

-Creo que solo seremos tú y yo Eli

-Supongo que si, andando

-Claro en un momento solo traigo mis babosas

-Si yo también, vamos Burpy…Burpy? La pobre babosa se había quedado dormida sobre la hombrera del Shane.

-Vamos amiguito, ya iremos a descansar…-dijo el lanzador tratando de convencer a su babosa, la cual, a puras penas logro despertarse, y aun somnolienta se coloco en pie en la hombrera de Eli, haciendo sonreír al mismo.

-No creo que tengan mucha energía Eli- dijo la lanzadora acercándose al peli azul

-Yo tampoco, espero que no nos enfrentemos con algún maleante porque tendremos la desventaja…

-Espero que no…pero solo iremos donde Katherine no creo que tengamos que batirnos a duelo con alguien

-Creo que si, vamos…?

-Por supuesto yo te sigo

Ambos lanzadores salieron de la sala dirigiéndose hacia el garaje, estando allí se subieron en su respectiva mecha-bestia y comenzaron su trayecto.

Al inicio iban lento, pero Trixie se adelanto un poquito a Ei, el cual al ver eso acelero un poco adelantándosele a la documentalista, esta al ver eso acelero completamente su mecha-bestia dejando atrás a Eli, este acelero también iban al par uno del otro, pero su camino no era muy fácil, habían una gran infinidad de obstáculos, giros y vueltas, lo que hacia difícil ir a una velocidad elevada pero de todos modos ellos continuaban corriendo.

Sus pobres babosas iban asustadas, y casi se transformaban por la velocidad pero el par de lanzadores no se daban cuenta, ellos estaban en su mundo compitiendo uno con otro, Eli activo su meca-bestia la cual se convirtió rápidamente en una meca-moto, Trixie no dudo en presionar el botón que transformaba la suya, ambos se colocaron su respectivo casco, pues tenían que tomar precauciones.

-Vamos Trix, te estoy dando ventaja- dijo acelerando el ojiazul

-Yo no creo que esa sea ventaja- Trixie en el momento en el que Eli iba presumiendo su victoria se le adelanto casi con un giro mortal de su vehículo.

-Trix eso no se vale

-Yo no escuche que tú pronunciaras las reglas

-Pues si las hay, y no las estas cumpliendo

-Mmmm…puedes volver a mencionármelas porque no las escuche

-Trix!- se quejo Eli un poco molesto

Rápidamente nuestro lanzador favorito se le adelanto un poco, iban al par uno del otro, cuando Trixie por casualidad volteo a ver hacia las babosas de Eli esta se dio cuenta que no se encontraban muy bien pues un brillo de origen extraño se desprendía de ellas, por lo que decidió avisarle al peli azul.

-Eli mira tus babosas

-Que sucede con ellas?

-Solo detente y míralas- dijo la pelirroja deteniendo su vehículo

-Esta bien, wuou! Que les pasa?-

-No lo se, pero creo que es por la velocidad Eli íbamos a 120 km/h

-Si supongo que si, lo siento amiguitas no me di cuenta- dijo el lanzador mirando sus babosas

-Ahora…vamos, pero a velocidad normal- dijo Trixie mirando fijamente al lanzador

-Si mama- bromeo Eli haciendo reír suavemente a la documentalista, Eli solo le devolvió la sonrisa, arrancaron sus meca-bestias y se dirigieron hacia la Caverna Futuria.

_**10 minutos mas tarde…**_

-Hola Katherine cual es el problema?- dijo el Shane saludando al mismo tiempo

-Si recibimos tu llamada, pasa algo malo?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Bueno…por que no lo ven ustedes mismos, y el resto de la Banda?- dijo Katherine al ver que no estaban ni Kord ni Pronto por ningún lado.

-Hoy fue un día agotador- dijo Trixie

-Y ambos se quedaron dormidos- continuo Eli terminando la oración de Trixie, Katherine solo los vio a ambos con una mirada picara, y los llevo hacia un ordenador.

-Están son algunas imágenes de los afectados por la misteriosa criatura

-Que criatura?- dijeron al unísono Eli y Trixie, Katherine los volvió a mirar de la manera anterior pero esta vez los chicos se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Aun no sabemos como es…nadie lo sabe, los afectados ahora se encuentran totalmente inconscientes, y con un nivel de energía muy bajo…lo que esta disminuyendo su nivel cardiaco…

-Eso es horrible, sabes los nombres de los afectados ..?- pregunto la ojiverde alejándose del ordenador.

-Si de cada uno de ellos, pero todos viven en diferentes cavernas

-Eso es muy extraño…y cuales son?- pregunto el Shane

-Todos son lanzadores y además con talento para la cinematografía

Eli miro de reojo a Trixie, empezaba a sentir una especie de nudo en la garganta, el lo definió como preocupación por su mejor amiga, pues ella tenia esas cualidades y le preocupaba que algo la dañase, el no quería eso…

-Pero porque se interesaría en camarógrafos y lanzadores?

-No tenemos la menor idea, pero esto no puede seguir, por eso solicite su ayuda, Tobías en este momento fue a las cavernas afectadas para recolectar más información sobre los ataques y lo que los produjo

-Bueno…nos puedes mostrar a los afectados- dijo Eli

-Si solo pónganse esto y podremos entrar- Katherine les entrego unas batas junto con unos tapabocas, los lanzadores se las pusieron y siguieron a la joven científica. Entraron a la sala de estudios médicos la cual era una con un nivel de luz un poco bajo pero con abundantes lámparas, en ella se encontraba una gran cantidad de cuerpos casi muertos.

-No imagine que fueran tantas personas…- dijo la documentalista un poco asustada

-Tampoco yo, pero cuando sucedió esto?- dijo el peli azul dirigiendo su vista hacia Katherine

-Esto fue ayer por la noche, todas en un solo ataque

-Que cavernas no han sido tacadas?- pregunto Eli un poco mas serio

-Bueno, son muy pocas, esta la Caverna Campo Callado junto con la Caverna Objetivo, las instalaciones de Blakk y el refugio Shane

-Son muy pocas pero igual no se sabe en cual atacara nuevamente…?

-Debemos estar alerta

-Muy alerta Trix

De repente uno de los cuerpos empezó a moverse y a gemir, sobresaltando a los jóvenes lanzadores junto con la científica, se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la sala, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia su dirección, era un joven de aproximadamente 16 años, cuerpo fornido, cabello rubio, vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados con rodilleras y hombreras del mismo color, su camisa con combinaciones entre verde oscuro y negro, aparentemente se encontraba inconsciente, pero poco a poco fue despertando.

-Oye te encuentras bien…?. Le pregunto Eli

-Si…ahj…creo…que si- dijo frotándose la cabeza

-Recuerdas algo de lo que paso?- pregunto Trixie

-No…no muy buen…yo, yo estaba investigando un caso…-

-Fuiste atacado por la criatura?- pregunto Katherine

-No…solo me golpeo con uno de sus tentáculos…y caí inconsciente…ahj…me duele un poco la cabeza…

-Sabes como es?. Pregunto Trixie

-No con exactitud preciosa- dijo el extraño levantándose y besando una de las manos de Trixie, al parecer el nuevo sujeto era todo un conquistador, que molestaría ha Eli por un rato, Trixie retiro su mano un poco extrañada y se acerco mas a Deli, el cual se encontraba grandemente molesto, estaba experimentado una extraña sensación que por el momento no compendia, y que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Claaaarooo…- dijo Trixie tomando a Eli por el brazo, ha este no le molesto, de hecho la atrajo mas a el, pues la quería cerca de el, pero muy lejos del nuevo conquistador…

-Por las dudas déjame chequearte- Katherine intervino para irrumpir con el enorme silencio que existía entre los jóvenes lanzadores.

-Muy bien…en un momento vuelvo preciosa- dijo el extraño guiñándole un ojo Trixie y Eli parecía querer explotar de la furia pero se retuvo mentalmente, pues eso seria tonto.

-Tomate tu tiempo Katherine- dijo Trixie a la joven científica, en ese momento recordó que seguía abrazada a Eli por el brazo del mismo así que se retiro un poco sonrojada, al igual que un nuevo chico celoso que estaba naciendo por allí.

-Sabes quien es Eli?

-No, ni idea…

-Bueno…seguimos investigando?

-Claro Trix

-Hay muchas victimas…pero, casi no tienen cosas en común…

-Si…solo lo que dijo Katherine…

-Espera eli

-Si?

-Todas las victimas tienen entre 14 y 17 años y la mayoría son chicos

-Es cierto, todos tiene una edad parecida y son lanzadores, por lo que tienen un alto nivel energético y ahora ya no…

-Tal vez su energía es absorbida por la criatura

-Si, eso explica porque las victimas son solo lanzadores, pero lo de que son camarógrafos…?

-Mmmmmmm…tal vez solo es coincidencia…

-Puede ser…ahora solo hay que calcular donde será su próximo ataque…

-Las más probables son la Caverna Objetivo y Campo Callado…

-Pero no podemos estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo…

-Y tampoco dividirnos porque nos atraparía más fácilmente…

-Es algo complicado Trix…

-Ya lo creo Eli…

En eso venían de regreso Katherine junto con el extraño o el conquistador como mencione anteriormente, Trixie por alguna razón se acerco mucho a Eli, pero el no le dio importancia, sino que le siguió el juego.

-Investigaron algo nuevo?- pregunto Katherine

-Solo información básica…- respondió Eli

-Pero es un avance- dijo la científica intentando animarlos

-No te sientas mal preciosa- dijo el extraño dirigiendo su vista hacia Trixie

-Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Eli molesto

-Mi nombre es Reik Montano

-Montano?- pregunto Trixie

-Si, hay algún problema preciosa?

-No pero es que tu apellido me suena conocido…

Dijo Trixie un poco pensativa, mientras que Eli se preguntaba porque a Trixie no le molestaba que ese chico le dijera "preciosa", se sentía enojado, pero triste, estaba completamente confundido, y volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación que seguía sin entender.

-Bueno…ehm…Trixie puedo hablar algo contigo, a solas?- dijo Eli un poco tranquilo pero incomodo.

-Claro Eli…

Cuando se encontraban a una distancia en la cual ya no podrían ser escuchados Eli se digno a hablar pero estaba un poco nervioso así que no se imaginaba como resultaría todo.

-Trix…?

-Si…?

-Ehm…quería decirte…que…pues…

En eso preciso momento iba entrando Tobías muy alterado, por lo mismo abrió con gran fuerza las puertas del establecimiento, y apenas recupero el aliento dijo:

-¡Ayuda! ¡La criatura regreso! ¡Ayuda!

_**Continuara…**_

**¡Especial de Halloween! Espero que les guste!**

Otro aviso: detendré la escritura de mis otros fanfics y me centrare en este, pues quiero acabarlo antes que el mes me gane. ¿Capish?

¡Besos desde Honduras!


	2. El Ataque

_**Anteriormente…**_

_-Trix…?_

_-Si…?_

_-Ehm…quería decirte…que…pues…_

_En eso preciso momento iba entrando Tobías muy alterado, por lo mismo abrió con gran fuerza las puertas del establecimiento, y apenas recupero el aliento dijo:_

_-¡Ayuda! ¡La criatura regreso! ¡Ayuda!_

**Capitulo 2: El Ataque**

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono todos.

–Regreso ahora esta en la Caverna Objetivo

-Entonces vamos- dijo el ojiazul tomando su lanzadora, rápidamente Trixie lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

–Eli recuerda que las babosas aun no tienen energía-

-Pero tenemos que ir, avísales a Kord y Pronto mientras tanto me adelantare para ayudar- al ver un signo de preocupación en la cara de la documentalista, continuo tomándole ambas manos.

–Tranquila estaré bien-

-Ten cuidado

-Lo hare- rápidamente el Shane salió del establecimiento, monto su meca-bestia y emprendió su camino hacia la Caverna Objetivo, mientras, Trixie llamo a Kord y Pronto pero en todos sus intentos no hubo contestación, así que mejor se dirigió al refugio a buscarlos.

El nuevo conquistador siguió al Shane y a Tobías, a pesar de ser un poco molesto tenia valor y agallas para enfrentarse contra el mal, en su Caverna de origen el era considerado como el mas grande galán y héroe de todos sus habitantes.

_**En el camino con el Shane…**_

-Tobías por donde?

-De aquí a la izquierda Eli

-Muy bien- la criatura estaba ocasionando muchos desastres en la caverna, los pobladores de la misma corrían en todas direcciones, gritos saltos y disparos por todo el lugar.

La famosa criatura tenía un tamaño inmenso, poseía ocho tentáculos cuatro de los mismos los utilizaba como pies dos por cada lado, dejando cuatro como manos, su color era una combinación entre café, negro y pequeñas partículas de rojo, con una especie de caparazón que cubría sus órganos internos, sus ojos tenían una profundidad indefinida, eran del color rojo mas espeluznante que pueda existir, su boca es muy aterradora, tiene una sola abertura, pero cuando la abre se podían notar con mucha facilidad dos hileras de dientes afilados, pero entre ellos resaltaban sus cuatro colmillos su tamaño es muy similar a los del tigre dientes de sable, por lo que cuando mantenía cerrada su boca, estos sobresalían de la misma lo cual provoca el engrandecimiento del terror de las victimas, su lengua era alargada y muy enrollada con similitud a la de una serpiente.

Las puntas de sus patas era muy afiladas, y sus supuestas manos a la vista se miraban gelatinosas y pegajosas, con unas ventosas horribles, y lo peor de todo es que las babosas no lo penetraban, eran disparadas y no le hacían daño, sino que lo fortalecían, así que seria una muy dura batalla.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el lanzador. –Esa es la criatura- informo Tobías, Eli sabia que esa era pero a lo que se refería es de mundo o especie era, pero viendo las situación solo le resto importancia al comentario de Tobías. –_Espero que esto funcione- _pensó Eli.

Eli tomo su lanzadora y disparo una babosa carnero, que a su parecer era la que se encontraba con mas energía, se la disparo a la criatura, pero esta la tomo con uno de sus tentáculos frontales y absorbió la energía de la misma, la pobre babosa callo al suelo completamente inconsciente.

-¿¡No que paso!?-

-Absorbió la energía- comento Tobías, Eli sabia nuevamente lo que había pasado ya que lo habían descubierto con Trixie, también sabia que Tobías era un científico pero sus observaciones y comentarios le estaban empezando a molestar, pero no le sumo importancia y dio una respuesta tonta.

-Lo se…pero… ¡cuidado!

_**Mientras en el refugio Shane…**_

-Chicos, chicos despierten, ya, vamos, de pie- Trixie intento de todo pero ambos lanzadores seguían dormidos, así que tomo su babosa Electroshock y electrocuto con un solo disparo al topoide y al troll de las cavernas.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unísono un muy adolorido Kord y rostizado Pronto.

–Chicos andando, la criatura regreso- ordeno la documentalista dirigiéndose hacia las salida. -¿Qué criatura?- pregunto el mecánico.

-Luego les explico, ahora hay que ayudar a Eli- todos se subieron en sus meca-bestias y siguieron a Trixie, en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban en la Caverna Objetivo.

-¡Eli!- grito Trixie llamando instantáneamente la atención del Shane

-¡Trix! Ayuda por aquí- pronuncio el Shane muy contento de ver a la pelirroja acercándose a el.

-¡Wuou! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién es el? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el Troll repetidamente.

–No es el momento para explicaciones Kord, solo lucha y después te explicamos-

-Muy bien, andando!- asintió el troll

-Aaahhhhhh!- ese fue un desmensurado grito de Pronto aproximándose a la acción. Eli y Trixie se colocaron al par uno del otro, Kord a un extremo junto con Reik y Pronto al otro extremo, Tobías se oculto en uno de los puestos de ventas el no era lanzador y no podía exponerse.

-¡Ahora!- grito Eli, dando inicio a una saga continua de lanzamiento de babosas Aracniredes, las cuales solo detuvieron a la criatura por tan solo dos segundos, luego esta se desato aumentando grandemente su tamaño.

Todos lo único que buscaban era no ser atacados a excepción de Eli, su única preocupación era mantener a salvo a Trixie, la mantenía detrás suyo, no la dejaba ni disparar una tan sola babosa, ella lo noto le pareció tierno que el quisiera protegerla, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba un poco, ella podía cuidarse sola no necesitaba que el lo hiciera.

-Eli tranquilo yo puedo- Eli al oír esto se sonrojo levemente, y mas aun cuando ella se paro frente a el tomándolo por los hombros bajando sus manos hasta llegar a las suyas. –Lo se pero, no quiero que nada te pase- Trixie le sonrió tiernamente un poco sonrojada.

-Chicos no les quiero interrumpir pero, que haremos esa cosa no se detiene con nada?!- esas fueron las palabras del troll completamente aterrorizado. Reik se lanzó a la acción disparo gran cantidad de babosas repetidamente logrando mantener firme a la amenaza.

-Ayuda por aqui- dijo el conquistador, Eli les ordeno rapidamente que le lanzaran mas babosas que pudieren detener, entrelazar o enredar a la criatura.

Aunque se mantenian concentrados en atrapar a la criatura, Eli seguia cuidando a Trixie, un nuevo sentimiento sobrepoctector había nacido en él, y por más que quería no podía dejar de hacerlo. Trixie seguía notando la actitud del Shane, así que por el momento dejaría que continuara.

-Vamos chicos ya casi lo tenemos- se oyó decir al líder de la banda.

Pero la bestia en cuestión de segundos se soltó de todos los amarres liberando toda su furia, se levanto en sus patas traseras levantando todo su cuerpo y soltando un enorme rugido que sobresalto a todos los lanzadores. Eli al ver que esta cosa era imposible de vencer, decidió mejor guiarla a otro lugar en el que quedara atrapada.

-Chicos dejen de tratar de vencerla, mejor guiémosla a otro lugar- espeto el ojiazul, todos rápidamente llamaron la atención de la bestia, pero esta estaba completamente concentrada en atacar al Shane y a la documentalista, estos corrieron en una misma dirección. –¡Trixie a las mecas!- ordeno el Shane, se subieron a sus meca-bestias y no dudaron en transformarlas para tener una mayor velocidad.

La criatura rápidamente se alejo de la Caverna Objetivo siguiendo al par de lanzadores, estos, iban a una velocidad elevada, por lo que sus babosas empezaron a despedir aquel brillo tan extraño, pero no quedaba de otra de no ir a esa velocidad, serian atacados por la bestia y no era necesariamente lo que tenían en mente.

_**Mientras tanto en la Caverna Objetivo…**_

-¿Crees que estén bien?- pregunto el troll de las cavernas.

–Claro que si, bueno…si, cabe dentro una posibilidad…tal vez…- Pronto no estaba ayudando a disminuir los grados de preocupación del Troll junto con los de Tobías, nuestro conquistador estaba ayudando todos los habitantes de la Caverna a recuperarse, el mismo escucho un sonido proveniente de un bote de basura, por lo que se próximo al mismo y lo abrió con delicadeza, dentro de el se encontraba un niño junto con su hermana, en sus rostros se reflejaba el gran terror que fue producido por la criatura, ambos estaban abrazados uno del otro, el sabia que lo mejor era ir despacio y tranquilamente.

-Hola niños, ¿se encuentran bien?- dijo el Montano con mucha amabilidad, los saco con delicadeza a ambos y los coloco en una banca cerca del lugar.

–No nos haga daño, por favor- fueron las palabras de la niña. –Tranquila pequeña solo quiero ayudarles- dijo Reik tranquilamente. –Gracias–. Dijeron ambos al unísono, lo que formo una sonrisa en la cara del Montano. – ¿Donde están sus padres?- pregunto poniéndose a la altura de los infantes.

Fue interrumpido rápidamente por el grito de felicidad de una mujer acercándose. – ¡Lily! ¡Max! ¿¡Se encuentran bien!?- al parecer esta señora era la madre de los pequeños, Reik iba a despedirse, pero fue detenido por la mujer.

– ¿Como puedo agradecer que hayas encontrado a mis hijos?- pregunto la señora con felicidad. –No, por favor no, no es necesario agradecer, con que ellos se encuentren bien basta- el nuevo chico era muy modesto y le gustaba hacer las cosas de voluntad sin recibir nada a cambio.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te lo agradezco! Un aplauso para este gran joven- dijo la madre llamando la atención de todos los pobladores. –Este muchacho aquí presente a salvado a mis hijos- todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudir enalteciendo a nuestro nuevo amigo. -¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?- pregunto la señora. –Mi nombre es Reik Montano- dijo el joven.

-Reik no te quiero interrumpir, pero debemos ir a ayudar a Eli y Trixie- dijo Kord. –Cierto, andando- después de mencionar estas palabras los demás integrantes de la Banda de Shane junto con el Montano siguieron el rastro de destrucción que había dejado la amenaza.

_**Con Eli y Trixie…**_

-¿Eli cual es el plan?- pregunto la documentalista al ver que ya llevaban un tiempo corriendo de un lugar a otro sin obtener ningún resultado. –Ve a la derecha y yo a la izquierda- al separarse el monstro siguió a Trixie. Golpeo su vehículo con uno de sus tentáculos haciéndola caer al suelo debilitada.

-¡Trixie!- grito el Shane desesperado, rápidamente lanzo una babosa granada cerca de la criatura, dañando tan solo unos milímetros a la misma, el monstro se dio la vuelta y tomo a Eli con uno de sus brazos. Este se soltó al instante cortando su extremidad con su babosa trilladora. –Bien hecho Sierra- agradeció el Shane.

Se dirigió inmediata mente hacia donde Trixie la cual estaba terminando de ponerse en pie, pero fue detenido, la criatura regenero su brazo y con el mismo tomo al Shane por el torso lanzándolo al otro extremo del campo de batalla.

– ¡Eli!- grito desesperada Trixie.

-¡Trixie cuidado!-

Por distraerse con el ojiazul, la pelirroja no noto la proximidad de la criatura hacia ella, esta la tomo con uno de sus brazos levantándola y colocándola frente a su boca, le lanzo un enorme rugido, que asusto grandemente a la documentalista.

El monstro la acerco mas a su boca, rosando con su lengua la cara de Trixie, cuando sintió la presencia del resto de la Banda junto con el Montano esta lanzo otro rugido a las mismas, Eli quería ayudar pero no podía por la enorme cantidad de rocas que ahora se encontraban sobre el. Kord y Pronto se dirigieron hacia el para atenderle, e incluso Kord tubo gran dificultad para poder liberar a Eli, mientras tanto el Montano intento detener a la criatura.

-¿Amigo estas bien?- pregunto Pronto

-Eso no importa solo me importa que Trixie este bien-

Eli consiente de lo que dijo se dirigió hacia el monstro para salvar a Trixie, Kord al escuchar decir a Eli las palabras mencionadas, iba a molestarlo, pero decidió dejarlo para después, pues ese no era el momento para bromas.

-¡Eli auxilio! ¡Ayuda!

-Oye preciosa también estoy aquí

-¡No importa solo detengan esta cosaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

El monstro inesperadamente corrió en dirección opuesta a los lanzadores, lo que hizo que Trixie dejara caer su lanzadora al suelo, el monstro la llevo arrastrada sujetándola por una pierna.

-¡Eli!

-¡Trixie!

_**Continuara…**_

¿Qué pasara con Trixie? ¿Eli la salvara? ¿O será comida por la criatura? ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Yo no se! O tal vez si... ;)

¡Gracias por sus reviews, un enorme saludo desde Honduras!


	3. El Rescate

_**Anteriormente...**_

_¡Eli auxilio! ¡Ayuda!_

_-Oye preciosa también estoy aquí_

_-¡No importa solo detengan esta cosaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! _

_El monstro inesperadamente corrió en dirección opuesta a los lanzadores, lo que hizo que Trixie dejara caer su lanzadora al suelo, el monstro la llevo arrastrada sujetándola por una pierna._

_-¡Eli!_

_-¡Trixie!_

**Capitulo 3: El Rescate**

Eli no dudo en subirse a su meca-bestia y seguir a la amenaza, pero esta se volvió invisible, volviendo a Trixie también de la misma manera, solo se podía observar el movimiento que tenía entre la abundante vegetación, después de unos instantes se abrió en medio de la nada un portal entre dimensiones, Eli apenas pudo llegar a tiempo para poder observar que era, la criatura era proveniente de las Cavernas Profundas, la misma llevaba a Trixie con uno de sus tentáculos, esta se encontraba totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Trixie!

La criatura no dudo en atravesar el portal, el cual se cerro inmediatamente, Eli no podía controlarse de ninguna manera estaba demasiado alterado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, minutos después llegaron Kord, Pronto y Reik, para encontrarse con un Eli descontrolado, el mismo estaba caminando de un lugar a otro sin parar hablando para el mismo, incluso sus babosas se encontraban confundidas, todos estaban preocupados por Trixie pero Eli era el único que estaba desesperado y con un nivel de preocupación elevado al máximo.

-Amigo tranquilízate, va a estar bien- consoló Kord

-¿Como lo sabes Kord? ¿Como sabes que estará bien? ¿Como sabes que nada le va a pasar?- Eli no sabia que hacer no pensaba en nada, hasta que recordó la manera de ingresar a las Cavernas Profundas, el único portal de acceso era el campo de fuerza que se encontraba escondido en aquel barranco, era la única manera claro, que solo se podía entrar pero no salir.

«Pero por Trixie todo» Eli, estaba decidido el iría, de una forma u otra sacaría a Trixie de allí.

_**En las instalaciones de Blakk...**_

-Señor que haremos con la criatura?- pregunto Twist.

-¿Qué criatura?- preguntó Blakk. Al parecer el no sabia nada de lo ocurrido. –Bueno no sabemos muy bien...– dijo Twist pensativo.

– ¿Y como se supone que yo me encargue de algo si tu ni siquiera lo sabes?– Blakk estaba totalmente harto de todas las acciones de Twist, ya que ninguna de ellas tenía buenos resultados.

–Pensé que usted sabía algo señor

–Pues pensaste mal, porque no se nada, pero ya que estas aquí dime en que consiste esa tal criatura?– Blakk pensó que si la capturaban le podía servir para destruir a su peor enemigo Eli Shane.

–Aun no sabemos, pero...absorbe la energía de quien ataca, dicen que viene de las Cavernas Profundas, el Shane y su Banda planean capturarla y enviarla de nuevo

–No permitire eso, pero...si biene de allí deben haver muchas más, tengo que comunicarme con alguien, Twist investiga lo que ha descubierto el Shane y hazmelo saber

–Como ordene señor– sin más que decir Twist salio de la oficina de Blakk y empezó a recolectar información.

Con el resto de la Banda de Shane...

–Acaso te has vuelto loco!– protestó Pronto. –No, no lo he hecho, solo quiero rescatar a Trixie– contestó Eli

–Todos queremos amigo, pero eso es muy arriesgado...– comentó Kord. –Si Eli, sabemos que ella te importa más que como una amiga pero, Pronto cree que eso es una locura

–A que te refieres cuando dices "sabemos que ella te importa más que como una amiga"– Kord y Pronto miraron a Eli picaramente, este levantó una seja muy confundido. –Oh! Vamos Eli, ya sabemos que te gusta Trixie

–Qué? De que hablas Kord?– dijo Eli con un tono muy agudo que en parte lo delataba. –Sabes de lo que hablo Eli...

–No, no lo se Kord

–Entoces si no sabes Pronto quiere saber porque tanta preocupación...?– de alguna manera u otra Kord y Pronto harian confesar a Eli

–Solo me preocupo por mí mejor amiga y nada más...– Eli desvio la mirada para evitar al mecánico y al rastreador

–Claaaaroo Eli, solo es por eso...– Kord le dio un golpe en el hombro a Eli, este se sonrojo levemente. –Si, solo es eso Kord...

–Oigan no quiero interrumpir...pero puedo ayudarlos con esto de la criatura...?– preguntó el Montano. –Claro entre más seamos sera mejor– respondió el Shane. –Esta bien, estuve haciendo una pequeña investigación, la criatura biene de las Cavernas Profundas, esta se transporto por un portal, lo que nos dice que la tienen atrapada halla, el problema es que no podemos entrar allí, o si?

–Si, si hay una forma, pero es muy arriesgada ya que no se puede salir a menos...

–A menos de que el Clan Sombra acceda a abrir el campo de fuerza?– Reik sabia todo

–Pero tu como sabes eso?

–Déjame presentarme bien Eli, mi nombre es Reik Montano, mi apellido no te suena familiar?

–De hecho si, uno de los amigos de mi padre se apellida así, ahora recuerdo se llama Albert...Montano?

–Exacto Eli, el es mi padre, y por ende yo soy su hijo

–Pronto se perdió con tanta revelación– todos rodaron los ojos y siguieron hablando –Se lo que quieres hacer Eli, pero no te parece arriesgado?

–Se que lo es, pero Trixie...

–También se que te preocupa tu novia pero...

–Espera mi novia?

–Si que a caso no lo es?– el Shane negó con la cabeza –Pues entonces debe importarte mucho porque ese es un gran peligro

–Nosotros te apoyamos Eli...– dijeron al tono el rastreador y el mecánico –Gracias chicos, tu vienes Reik– pregunto Eli –Claro, ayudare

Sin mas en que pensar todos se dirigieron al Gran Abismo, pero antes de lanzarse Reik se detuvo –Y como dicen que bajaremos...?– todos miraron al Montano maliciosamente compartiendo sonrisas picaras entre si –Y porque me miran así...?

–Solo sube y veras– Reik se subió en la parte trasera de la meca-bestia de Eli –Sujétate con fuerza– Reik se sujeto de unas piezas de la parte trasera de Lucky y de improvisto Eli acelero y salto al Gran Abismo seguido por Kord y Pronto.

–Aaaaaaahhhhh!– grito Pronto –Wuuuujuuuu!– siguió Kord, Eli solo se inclino hacia el frente.

–Aaaaaahhhhhh! Esto es geniaaaahhhh!

_**En las Cavernas Profundas...**_

–Trajiste a la chica?– pregunto el líder –Si señor, aquí esta– la criatura le mostro a Trixie totalmente inconsciente –Muy bien, ponla en una celda

–Puedo preguntar para que la necesita...señor?

–Solo piensa, el Shane es sensible de corazón, si traíamos a un integrante de su Banda, como ser la chica, seguramente el vendrá a rescatarla y entonces yo tomare mi venganza

–Eso es grandioso señor

–Ahora solo falta que estén alerta

–Como ordene señor

La criatura le entrego a Trixie y se retiro, el líder ordeno que la colocaran en una celda cercana, y mientras tanto estaba planeando su ataque contra su enemigo Eli Shane...

_**En la celda de Trixie...**_

Después de que la dejaron allí, esta se despertó un poco adolorida

–Eli!

–Que...? en donde estoy...? Eli...?

Se encontraba sola, sin nadie ni si quiera un miserable guardia, se sentó en una esquina de la celda abrazándose las piernas, pudo notar rápidamente que se encontraba e las Cavernas Profundas ¿pero por que estaría allí? ¿Por que el monstro no simplemente la ataco y ya? No lo sabía pero seguramente no quería averiguarlo...

_**Con el Clan Sombra...**_

–Wuau! Eso fue genial– Reik aun seguía sorprendido –Si, pero ya cálmate mientras hablo con ellos

–Lo siento Eli...

Los chicos se apartaron del Shane el cual iba directo a uno de los integrantes del Clan Sombra (sigo sin saber de que especie son). Se coloco el Sombra ductor y comenzó a hablar con el.

–_Eli Shane a que has venido?_

–Necesito de su ayuda, seré rápido, mi amiga Trixie fue capturada por una criatura de las Cavernas Profundas y quiero, e decir, queremos salvarla, el problema es que no podemos entrar ni salir de allí, por eso necesito de su ayuda

–_Lo que tratas de hacer es muy peligro...–_ no lo dejo terminar

–Ya se que es peligroso, me lo han dicho un montón de veces pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión quiero sacarla de allí, y nada ni nadie me va a evitar hacerlo, si no quieres ayudarme buscare otra forma, pero seria mas fácil se alguien colaborara conmigo...– el Shane estaba furioso

–_Tranquilo, te ayudare veo que te importa mucho, así que por esta vez cederé, pero tengan cuidado_

–Gracias, y perdón por gritar, chicos vamos!

–Aceptaron?– pregunto Kord –Si, pero debemos tener cuidado así que pues, cuidado– el integrante abrió el portal, y les dijo que solo estaría así por unos cuantos minutos así que por ende se dieran prisa.

_**Ya estando dentro...**_

–Kord ven conmigo, Pronto tu ve con Reik, nosotros izquierda ustedes derecha, ¿ok?– los chicos asintieron, rápidamente el líder de las Cavernas Profundas se entero de su presencia y envió a un gran cantidad de hombres, seguidos por cinco criaturas absolvedoras de energía, esto no era nada justo, los chicos luchaban para no ser tocados pos las criaturas y por si fuera poco también estaban otras... Ehmmm cosas lanzándoles lava (tampoco les se el nombre).

En un descuido Eli salió de la pelea y encontró a Trixie.

–Trix...?– ella levanto la mirada y se puso de pie –Eli? ¡Eli!

–Vamos sal de aquí– el abrió la celda y saco a Trixie ella iba a abrazarlo pero de la nada aparecieron criaturas, el le lanzo su lanzadora y ambos comenzaron a dispararle para que no los alcanzara, se separaron pero la criatura se dividió formando a una especie de clon, uno siguió a la ojiverde y el otro al ojiazul, por lo que ambos corrieron en dirección opuesta, se encontraron a Kord, Pronto y Reik en el camino, estos medio los saludaron y siguieron luchando, terminaron con todas las criaturas que les lanzaban lava, solo faltaban las criaturas de tentáculos, el líder de las Cavernas Profundas se aproximo a la acción y comenzó a dispararle al Shane, la banda y el Montano se estaban quedando sin babosas, y las criaturas seguían dividiéndose y creando mas clones.

–Chicos al portal, ahora!– todos corrieron hacia el portal el primero en atravesarlo fue Pronto seguido por Kord y luego Reik, Trixie iba a cruzarlo pero vio que Eli estaba acorralado y regreso para ayudarlo.

–Trix no, regresa!– ella lo desobedeció –No te dejare aquí

–No, vete yo estaré bien

–Ven conmigo y yo iré

–Trix regresa!

–Chicos apresúrense el portal se esta cerrando!– grito Kord

–Esta bien vamos!– Eli a puras penas salió de su lio y tomo a Trixie por la muñeca y luego la soltó para que corrieran al mismo tiempo.

–No! Deténganlo! Disparen!– ordeno el líder Cavernario

–Chicos cuidado!

–Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

_**Continuara...**_

¿Qué les pasara? ¿Llegaran a tiempo? O se quedaran para siempre? ¿Qué fue lo que los golpeo?

Nos vemos en le próximo chapter besos desde Honduras! :)


	4. Sin Salida

_**Anteriormente...**_

–_Trix no, regresa!– ella lo desobedeció –No te dejare aquí_

–_No, vete yo estaré bien_

–_Ven conmigo y yo iré_

–_Trix regresa!_

–_Chicos apresúrense el portal se esta cerrando!– grito Kord_

–_Esta bien vamos!– Eli a puras penas salió de su lio y tomo a Trixie por la muñeca y luego la soltó para que corrieran al mismo tiempo._

–_No! Deténganlo! Disparen!– ordeno el líder Cavernario_

–_Chicos cuidado! _

–_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_

**Capitulo 4: Sin Salida**

Eli inmediatamente tomo su lanzadora y lanzo a Burpy, este creo una pared de fuego que logro detener por tan solo unos minutos a las criaturas que se aproximaban, el líder cavernario lanzo a una babosa Demoledora malvada sobre los chicos, Eli corrió en dirección opuesta al derrumbe y cubrió a Trixie con su cuerpo, esta solo se aferro mas a el, Eli termino de cubrirla con sus brazos, una ligera capa de polvo los envolvió a ambos, el la fue soltando poco a poco, Trixie tenia una cara de pavor y miedo, Eli solo sonrió y le levando la cabeza hasta que se alineo con la suya. –Tranquila, te encuentras bien...?– ella le sonrió –Contigo siempre estoy bien...– ella lo abrazo con fuerza y cariño, el le devolvió el abrazo con placer y ternura. –Vamos, o nos quedaremos aquí...– ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el portal, cuando estaban a punto de atravesarlo una de las criaturas se les interpuso en el camino.

–Chicos! No!– se oyó gritar a Kord, luego de eso el portal se cerro completamente –Eli que haremos...?

–Tranquila...le buscare solución...– Eli no sabia que hacer, pero tampoco quería preocupar a Trixie mas de lo que ya estaba –Me temo que eso no pasara Shane...– el líder cavernario llamo a mas criaturas que inmediatamente rodearon al par de lanzadores, Trixie se coloco detrás de Eli y lo tomo por el brazo –Eli...– dijo llena de miedo –Descuida...

_**Mientras del otro lado del portal...**_

–No! Chicos! Eli! Trixie!– Kord estaba muy alterado –Kord tranquilo los sacaremos de allí, cueste lo que cueste...–consoló el Montano –Si, tranquilo Kord, Pronto también se encuentra alterado pero gritar no hará que regresen...

–Lo se chicos, pero como haremos que regresen...?– el integrante del Clan Sombra comenzó a sisearles a los chicos, pero estos no entendían nada de lo que decía, así que mejor decidió explicarles con mímica, primero levanto dos dedos, Reik era el que se veía mas atraído para averiguar lo que el decía, así que los chicos dejaron que lo hiciera –¿Dos?– el asintió –¿Dos que?– pensó un poco y luego hizo círculos con ambas manos –¿Tiempo?– nuevamente asintió –Dos días?– el negó –Dos horas?– asintió y luego señalo el portal –¿El portal se abrirá nuevamente dentro de dos horas?– el ser asintió, luego de eso el Montano se acerco al resto de la Banda.

–Bueno, si queremos sacarlos de allí tenemos dos horas para planear algo

–Dos horas?! Eso es muy poco tiempo!– Pronto sinceramente no estaba ayudando –Si, debemos apresurarnos...– el integrante del Clan Sombra se acerco a ellos y les dio un mapa, en el se señalaba una caverna, y aun lado estaba una especie escondite del Clan Sombra.

–Debemos ir allí y traer refuerzos para que nos ayuden– Kord y Pronto asintieron, sin más que decir se dirigieron a la Caverna para pedir ayuda.

_**Mientras tanto en las Cavernas Profundas...**_

–Eli...– Trixie estaba aterrorizada –Trix...a la cuenta de tres disparas a Bluster de acuerdo?– ella asintió –Bien, uno...dos...tres!– Eli lanzo a Burpy y ambas babosas crearon un tornado de fuego que alejo a varias criaturas –Bien Trix! Sígueme!– Trixie aun insegura siguió al Shane, corrieron hasta que se alejaron de las criaturas, llegaron a una pequeña cueva, estaba muy oscura, no se veía nada, Trixie entro después de Eli, estaba asustada no veía nada y de repente sintió que algo la sujetaba por detrás.

–Aaaahhhhh!– Eli le tapo la boca con una de sus manos –Tranquila, solo soy yo, ven sígueme, encontré algo al otro lado– ella se sintió aliviada, no dejo que la llevara se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, el complacidamente le regreso el abrazo, paso una mano por la cintura de Trixie y otra por su espalda –Gracias por venir...– dijo colocando su mentón sobre su hombro –Jamás dejaría que algo te pasara...– ambos sonrieron, al darse cuenta de la forma en que se estaban abrazando se separaron sonrojados –Lo siento Trix...– el aun no subía la mirada –También lo siento...– ambos caminaron al par uno del otro por el camino de aquella cueva, mientras que Burpy y Bluster compartían miradas picaras por lo sucedido con los lanzadores.

Unos cinco minutos después llegaron al otro lado de la cueva, había una especie de refugio construido, pero también estaba una especie de portal, Eli acerco a Trixie a aquella superficie. – ¿Crees que funcione?

–No lo se...probemos...?– Eli se acerco mas a la estructura e intento activarla con algunas de sus babosas, poco a poco el portal empezó a tomar una especie de brillo, Trixie también colaboro con sus babosas mas poderosas, al menos con las que si tenían el Metamorfismo, el portal se activo, el otro lado del mismo era el refugio Shane, a los lanzadores les extraño mucho, porque habría un portal hacia allí ¿Acaso eso era obra de Will Shane? ¿O porque estaría allí?

Oyeron que algo se acercaba y sin dudarlo más pasaron a través del portal, el cual se cerró inmediatamente, Eli y Trixie ya se encontraban a salvo, según ellos...

Aquel portal no llevaba hacia el refugio Shane, fue una ilusión creada por una babosa versátil perteneciente al líder cavernario, los chicos se sorprendieron –Vaya Eli Shane, creíste que podrías escapar con vida de aquí?

–Bueno ese era el plan...– Eli tomo a Trixie por la muñeca y la coloco atrás de si mismo, esta solo se acerco mas a el –Bueno, tu plan ha fallado nuevamente...

–Que es lo que quieres?– pidió el Shane –Que tu mueras Shane...

–No te complaceré nunca...– Eli cargo en su lanzadora a Burpy, luego sintió que Trixie le tomaba la mano –_Eli no creo que sea el momento de pelear...–_ le susurro Trixie –Pero...?– Eli estaba confundido –Solo mira...– Eli no había notado que estaban rodeados por una gran cantidad de criaturas absolvedoras de energía y de las otras "cosas" que lanzaban lava –Tienes razón...pero como saldremos de aquí...?– Trixie coloco sus manos en los hombros del Shane –No lo se, espero que los chicos nos ayuden a salir de aquí...– el líder cavernario había notado que los chicos estaban conversando entre si –De que es lo que hablan?– ordeno el Cavernario –No se si te interese...– Eli tenia otra excusa para decir, tal vez con ella los llevarían a una celda, de la cual podrían escapar.

–Si te lo pregunto es porque me interesa Shane– Trixie tenia las manos bajas en ese momento, Eli se las tomo y las entrelazo con las suyas –Eli que haces?– pregunto Trixie confundida por la acción del Shane –Solo sígueme el juego Trix...– ella asintió –Y bien?– el chico sonrió y llevo a Trixie delante suyo y la abrazo –Comprendes de lo que hablábamos?– el cavernario solo rodo los ojos –Llévenselos a una celda! Mientras tanto preparare tu fin Shane

–Lo espero con ansias– dijo el chico con un tono sarcástico

_**Ya estando en la celda...**_

–Eli este era tu plan?– Trixie seguía sin entender –Sip. Ahora llamare a Kord...–eso la confundió mas, pero por el momento le seguiría la corriente para ver que pasaba...

Eli: chicos me escuchan?

Kord: Eli!? Eres tu?!

Eli: Ssshhhhh...harán que me descubran...

Kord: lo siento amigo, están bien?

Eli: estamos en una celda cercana al portal, el cual se abrirá más o menos dentro de unos 20 minutos...

Kord: lo sabemos estamos en camino, acompañados por un buen grupo del Clan Sombra...

Eli: esta bien, tengan cuidado, Trix y yo trataremos de salir de la celda y llegar lo mas cerca posible al portal

Kord: muy bien, los esperamos suerte...

Eli: gracias Kord, igual, Shane cambio y fuera

Kord: adiós, Zane cambio y fuera

Mientras que Eli estaba hablando con Kord Trixie provecho para abrir la celda, para su suerte no había ninguna criatura ni nada que pudiese delatarlos –Trix tratemos de...– el vio la celda abierta –Me adelante a tu orden, salgamos de aquí– el Shane le sonrió, ambos salieron de la celda –Eli hacia donde?

–Vamos por halla– el portal estaba comenzando a abrirse, pero el líder cavernario ya se había enterado de que los lanzadores habían escapado, así que mando criaturas para que los detuvieran, en cuestión de segundo las "cosas" comenzaron a lanzarles lava a los lanzadores, estos corrían en todas direcciones para evitar ser golpeados, estaban en una zona completamente rodeada de agua oscura, las criaturas acorralaron a Eli a un extremo y a Trixie del otro extremo, Kord, Pronto, Reik y el Clan Sombra atravesaron el portal, y entraron a la batalla.

–Eli, Trix! Cuidado!– los pobres chicos estaban acorralados y lo peor es que casi no les quedaban babosas –Pronto ve a ayudar a Eli, Reik tu ayúdale a Trixie– ordeno Kord, mientras que el le disparaba junto con el Clan Sombra a las criaturas.

–Aaaaaahhhhhhh!– Pronto salió como rayo en su meca-bestia –Pronto aquí!– Eli esta vez ya no tenía ni una sola babosa, pero Pronto lanzo una demoledora que hizo que la criatura cayera al agua oscura, dándole suficiente tiempo a Eli para escapar, pero el Shane no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la documentalista, y además volvió a sentir aquella sensación que no podía describir y aun más cuando ella lo abrazo.

–Gracias Reik!– ella volvió a abrazarlo, Eli llego a su limite, sin querer tomo su lanzadora y disparo a una babosa Phosphaller que separo a los chicos del abrazo, Kord y Pronto solo se le quedaron viendo a Eli extrañamente, el solo se encogió de hombros, nadie le sumo importancia y se dirigieron directo al portal, Eli Trixie y Reik lo atravesaron, y justo cuando Kord y Pronto iban a cruzarlo una criatura los tomo a ambos por un pie.

–Chicos!

–Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

_**Continuara...**_

Se salvan unos y quedan otros... ¿Saldrán?

Y aquí comienza Eli con sus celos XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, besos

Jen


	5. Nuevas Emociones

Miau! Miau! Hola a tod s! se que me ausente por muuucho tiempo, pero por ciertas circunstancias, no pude publicar los capítulos en Fanfiction, pero ahora estoy de vuelta así que a aprovechar el tiempo! XD.

**Anteriormente...**

_–Gracias Reik!– ella volvió a abrazarlo, Eli llego a su limite, sin querer tomo su lanzadora y disparo a una babosa Phosphaller que separo a los chicos del abrazo, Kord y Pronto solo se le quedaron viendo a Eli extrañamente, el solo se encogió de hombros, nadie le sumo importancia y se dirigieron directo al portal, Eli Trixie y Reik lo atravesaron, y justo cuando Kord y Pronto iban a cruzarlo una criatura los tomo a ambos por un pie._

_–Chicos!_

_–Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

**Capitulo 5: Nuevas Emociones**

–Kord! Pronto! Por favor, esto no puede ser cierto...

–Eli, que haremos ahora?– la chica se acerco al lanzador. –No lo se...pero el portal se abrirá hasta mañana...espero que estén bien...

–Yo también...– el lanzador le sonrió a la chica, y la abrazo con ternura. Ella simplemente se aferro a el como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pero bueno no eran los únicos allí...–No les quiero interrumpir, pero deberíamos pensar en algo...– (mentira! si quería interrumpir. XD)

Ambos lanzadores se separaron del abrazo sonrojados. Todos los integrantes del Clan Sombra salieron a tiempo, lamentablemente nuestros queridos estrategas no...

**Mientras tanto en las Cavernas Profundas...**

(Por cierto, no estoy muy segura, pero creo que las "cosas" que lanzan lava se llaman "flagelos" así que mejor les diré así ¿ok?)

Gran cantidad de flagelos acorralaron a Kord y Pronto.

–Pronto debe decir que esto lo esta poniendo nervioso...– los flagelos llevaron a el rastreador a una celda lejos del lugar pero rodeada por cada lado con agua oscura.

Mientras que ha Kord lo llevaron frente al líder de los flagelos. –Kord Zane... vaya, vaya...– el nuevo plan del líder Cavernario era muy distinto al anterior, y tal vez pudiese involucrar hechos atroces y malvados.

– ¿Qué es lo que planeas...?– dijo el troll con un hilo de voz.

–Jajaja...– rio maléficamente. –no tienes una idea...pero estas involucrado, cometí un pequeño error antes, pero puedo asegurarte que esta vez todo saldrán de acuerdo con mi plan...

Estas simples palabras hicieron que el ingeniero se preocupara por la situación, nada bueno saldría de todo esto, y nadie podía evitarlo... ¿O, si?

–Pronto no entiende nada de esto, pero lo que Pronto si sabe es que esta no es manera de tratar a un rey– Pronto y sus vanidades.

–Y acaso hay uno presente?– pregunto sarcásticamente uno de los flagelos. –Pues claro que lo hay...lo tienen al frene cabezas huecas!

Los flagelos compartieron una mirada de afirmación y jalaron a Pronto de su celda, lo llevaron a otra celda que estaba completamente rodeada de criaturas absolvedoras de energía.

–Disfrute de su estadía "rey"– con esto dejaron a Pronto encerrado y encadenado de sus manos.

Al menos sus babosas estaban libres, y aun tenía su lanzadora, pero el eficaz poder del Metamorfismo estaba debilitado después de la lucha que habían tenido para salvar a Trixie junto con Eli, así que no le quedaba de otra que esperar su rescate...

**Del otro lado del portal...**

–Vamos al refugio, tenemos que prepararnos...– ordeno el líder.

Reik e Eli se subieron en su respectiva meca-bestia, pero el vehículo de Trixie no estaba por ningún lado.

–Ehmmm...chicos?– Burpy le chillo unas cuantas cosas al Shane indicándole que le ofreciera subirse a la meca que el ocupaba.

–Trix, si quieres puedes subirte...claro solo si quieres...– ella le sonrió y el estiro su mano para ayudarla a subir.

A penas sintió el contacto de las manos de Trixie en su cintura, el Shane se sonrojo levemente, al igual que cierta pelirroja. El Montano solo rodo los ojos ante la reacción de los adolescentes, pues le parecía un poco ridículo.

Eli convirtió su meca-bestia en una meca-moto, pero olvido que alguien también estaba montando en el vehículo, sin querer acelero con fuerza, haciendo que la pobre de Trixie se sujetara con mucha fuerza de su agarre en la cintura del Shane.

–Eli...no tan rápido, por favor...– al oír esto el Shane freno.

–Lo si-siento T-Trix...– ella sonrió. –Solo no aceleres tanto ¿de acuerdo?– el chico aun sonrojado asintió. Y esta vez acelero pero no como la última vez.

Minutos después llegaron al refugio Shane, Eli bajo primero, Trixie se sentó en el lugar que antes el había usado, tomo el volante y se inclino al frente, el chico solo sonrió.

– ¿Cómo será conducir a Lucky?– pregunto ella colocando una mano en su mentón.

– ¿Quieres intentar conducir una meca-moto?– ella asintió contenta. El solo sonrió con una cara de embobado-enamorado.

La chica encendió el vehículo, recorrió unos pocos kilómetros y la transformo, al inicio se tambaleo un poco pero después de unos minutos la manejo perfectamente. Eli miraba cada hecho realizado por la documentalista, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, el Montano noto rápidamente eso.

–Oye tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada...– dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del Shane.

–Lo se, pero me gusta verla así...

–Así como?– estaba un poco confundido. –Feliz...

–Claro, a cualquier chico le gusta ver a su novia feliz...– Eli dejo de verla cuando escucho la palabra "novia". –Espera ¿novia?

–Si, novia, lo es cierto?– Eli negó con la cabeza. –Pero, al menos–Que? Ella? A mi? No, claro que no...

–Estas seguro?– el Shane asintió. –De acuerdo...

Trixie llego hasta ellos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –Eso fue fantástico! Increíble!

–Te gus...– Eli no termino de hablar, pues Trixie lo abrazo con fuerza. –No me gusto, me encanto!– el momento se puso un poco incomodo por la cercanía que ambos tenían.

–Me alegra...que...que te halla...gus...gustado Trix...– además su posición no ayudaba, Trixie estaba de espalda con la meca de Eli y el se encontraba muy cerca del vehículo.

–Gra...gracias Eli...– ambos se acercaban el uno al otro lentamente. Esto molesto al Montano.

–Ejemh...– Reik tocio un par de veces. Eli se aparto de la documentalista para que ella pudiera salir.

–Bueno...seria mejor entrar...– ofreció Eli, todos asintieron y entraron al refugio. Ya estando adentro Eli fue a colocar a sus babosas en una cesta, Trixie las fue a hacer lo mismo en una canasta muy próxima a Eli.

–Tienes alguna de idea...?– pregunto ella. El chico negó con la cabeza. –La verdad no... y tu?

–Pues...no...– el chico la miro detenidamente, ella lo noto. – ¿Qué sucede, Eli?

–Segura de que estas bien, no te hiciste daño?– la pelirroja sonrió, se acerco mas a el. –Si, pero estaría mejor si...

–Si...que?– ambos se estaban viendo a los ojos. –No lo se...

–Te digo como yo me sentiría mejor?– ella asintió, el chico simplemente sonrió, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el. Ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo sujeto con fuerza.

–Gracias...me siento mucho mejor...– susurro, acariciándolo al mismo tiempo. –No me lo agradezcas...solo quiero que estés bien...siempre...– dijo el lanzador con un tono medio romántico, nuevamente se estaban abrazando de la misma manera que cuando lo hicieron en aquella caverna, y por lo visto ninguno quería apartarse.

Pero como siempre nuestro "querido" Reik interrumpió el momento. ( Saben? hasta yo odio este personaje, XD).

Haciendo que el par de lanzadores se separa nuevamente sonrojados. Sus babosas estaban agotadas, después de todo ese día había sido agotador, solo quedaban unas cuantas horas para que llegara la hora de dormir, así que era mejor idear un plan lo mas pronto posible. Se sentaron en un sillón cada uno y comenzaron a pensar.

–Creo que seria mejor si, no lo se...la ayuda de parte del Clan Sombra no fue de mucha ayuda... y... esto esta medio difícil...

–Si, "medio" Eli– dijo la pelirroja con un poco de sarcasmo. –Bueno, sabes tengo una idea...

– ¡¿Cual?!– preguntaron al unísono los otros dos lanzadores.

–Bueno, no lo se con exactitud, pero el líder de los flagelos quiere deshacerse de mi, al igual que de toda la Banda, si creo una distracción, ustedes dos pueden ir en busca de Kord y Pronto, y bueno...yo veré como me las arreglo para salir... te gusta?

–Eli no... eso es muy peligroso, no quiero que nada te pase...– el chico sonrió. –Tranquila, estaré bien... si?– ella asintió.

–Pero si fuese así, como los sacaremos sin que nadie nos note?

–Sabes Reik, esa es una buena pregunta...

**Mientras tanto en las Cavernas Profundas...**

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde, y la oscuridad de la caverna estaba aumentando mucho más, Kord había sido encadenado al par del trono del Rey de los Flagelos, el lugar estaba completamente rodeado de criaturas absolvedoras de energía, y también por varios flagelos.

En simples palabras a nuestros queridos lanzadores se les haría muy difícil poder escapar de allí, Pronto estaba mas aterrado de lo normal, sus manos sudaban constantemente, sus dos queridos cerebros, le estaban provocando que su pavor aumentara a gran cantidad.

De repente los flagelos llegaron a su celda, y le empujaron hasta dejarlo frente al líder cavernario. Estaba mas que aterrado, pensó que ese seria su fin, pero en realidad el Rey de los flagelos tenia otro plan para el, su plan "maestro", como esa despreciable criatura lo llamaba...

Consistía en engañar a Eli, hacerle pensar que los haba salvado cuando en realidad no. Se oye complicado, pero para ese monstro era de lo más fácil, pues poseía una babosa versátil, y le daría buen uso...

Mientras tanto en el refugio Shane...

–Y que tal si, los hacemos creer que no los salvamos?– propuso Reik. –Pero como? No tenemos ninguna babosa versátil...

–Tal vez ustedes no pero yo si, Eli...– el Montano mostro a su babosa. La misma saltaba de aquí a ya emocionada, de repente salto hacia un hombro de Trixie.

–Que tierna...– dijo la pelirroja frotando la cabecita de la babosa. –Parece que le agradas preciosa...

El se le acerco y le coloco la mano sobre el otro hombro, mientras tanto un peliazul no les quitaba los ojos de encima. De nuevo aquella sensación indescriptible recorrió todo su cuerpo, provocándole un leve escalofrió.

–Donde la encontraste?– pregunto emocionada.

–Mi padre me la dio cuando era pequeño, es... es lo único que tengo de el...– Trixie comprendió sus palabras, pero noto mas su la situación cuando el chico bajo la cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho le dio un abrazo de comprensión, el chico se sorprendió un poco por el acto de la joven, pero correspondió al abrazo.

Eli estaba a punto de explotar, quería correr allí y separarlos, esa tonta sensación lo estaba volviendo loco, y lo peor no sabia como controlarse, pero estaba claro que si los separaba se convertiría en todo un insensible, pero no soportaba ver a Trixie en brazos de otro chico.

Burpy noto el estado del Shane, inmediatamente intervino y separo a los chicos, pero sin hacer notar que el quería hacer eso.

–Lamento tu perdida, no debí preguntar...– dijo ella con pesar. –No te preocupes preciosa, tu no lo sabias...

–Bueno creo que deberíamos seguir con el plan...– intervino Eli, después de lanzar un bufido.

–Si, usando la babosa de Reik podríamos engañarlos a todos y salir con facilidad

–Bueno, tendremos que dividirnos, yo iré directo a ver al Rey de los flagelos, Trixie tu iras por Pronto y Reik ira por Kord

–Antes de entrar creare la ilusión con mi babosa, así podremos salir sin ningún problema, pero como saldrías tu?

–Tendría que ser otra ilusión, mientras estoy distrayéndolo ustedes salen, pero tu Reik me pasas a tu babosa y creo la otra ilusión.

–Bien, el plan ya esta hecho, solo tenemos que repasarlo, descansar y prepararnos...

–Estoy de acuerdo con eso Trix...

Repasaron el plan varias veces, prepararon todo y se dignaron a comer algo simple para variar.

Eli y Trixie se fueron a sus habitaciones, dejando que el nuevo chico durmiera en el sofá, Trixie le llevo algunas mantas y una almohada, para que no pasara mal la noche.

Eli seguía en su cuarto encerrado, estaba furioso consigo mismo, casi actúa como un verdadero torpe. Estaba frustrado, lo único que sabia es que cuando estaba cerca de Trixie se sentía...feliz...querido, tranquilo...pero verla con otro chico lo hacia enojar.

Se acoso en su cama y coloco ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, por un momento la idea de que pudiera estar enamorado de Trixie cruzo su cabeza, pero inmediatamente pensó en algo mas...

El no podía estar enamorado de Trixie, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza, pero de igual forma pensaba que por algo se sentía así, siempre que la miraba cerca suyo le provocaba mucha felicidad, no verla cerca de el en un duelo le preocupa, no quería que le hicieran daño, quería protegerla y tenerla siempre cerca suyo...no dejarla ir nunca...

Al oírse detenidamente a el mismo dentro de sus pensamientos supo que le pasaba, si, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella...y aumentaba a cada segundo...

**Al día siguiente...**

–Hora de la acción Burpy– Eli ya se había levantado, así que despertó a sus somnolientas babosas y las llevo a la sala.

No recordó que Reik estaba en su refugio, y por lo visto no lo había visto, el estaba en el patio trasero.

Pero le oyó la mayor parte de lo que dijo, y le dio un poco de furia, celos diría yo...

–Burpy no puedo creerlo, sinceramente no puedo...– la babosa lo miro confusa ¿Qué era lo que no podía creer? El Shane la miro, y no evito reír.

–Lo que no puedo creer es que ella me guste...– la babosa infierno lo miro pícaramente. –No me mires así...no lo hagas...Burpy!– la pequeña infierno rio con fuerza, provocando un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas del Shane.

–Hola Eli!– saludo la chica.

–Tri-trix que haces aquí, creí que estabas dormida...hace cuanto estas a-aquí?– ella lo miro intrigada.

–Acabo de bajar...te sientes bien?– pregunto ella poniendo una mano en la frente del Shane, y aunque no fuese posible este se puso mas rojo que cualquier cosa que existiera.

–Mmmmm...ehmmm...si...por que preguntas?– rápidamente quito con delicadeza la mano de la chica.

–Por que me importas mucho, y quiero que siempre estés bien...– Trixie se percato de lo que dijo y se sonrojo un poco. Esas palabras le dieron ánimos al Shane.

–Pues...tu también me importas...y mucho...Trix yo...– se le acerco hasta que nada se encontraba entre ellos.

Reik entro rápidamente interrumpiendo nuevamente la escena romántica. Nadie dijo nada, todos salieron afuera.

–Bueno...andando...– apoyo Eli.

Todos asintieron y se subieron a su respectiva meca-bestia. En menos de un cuarto de hora ya estaban allá. El portal se estaba empezando a abrir, todos bajaron de su vehículo y se aproximaron.

–Listos?– pregunto Eli.

–Lista...

–Listo...

Entraron rápidamente, mientras que el integrante del Clan Sombra los observaba.

–Rey de los flagelos, usted y yo tenemos algo pendiente...

–Ahora que lo recuerdo si, listo para morir?

–Crees que te dejare hacer eso?

–No importa, lo hare de todas formas...

Un duelo comenzó de la nada, el líder cavernario tomo su arma y disparo una Lavanyx, Eli la esquivo y lanzo una carnero.

Siguieron así hasta que Eli quedo acorralado en una esquina, el flagelo alfa le apunto con una electroshock y disparo.

Con los demás integrantes de la Banda...

–Vamos chicos apresúrense!– ordeno Trixie.

–Espera Trixie, Pronto merece que lo traten bien...aaahhhh!– Kord le lanzo una babosa trilladora que corto sus cadenas. –Ehmm...gracias?

–Por nada. Ahora andando!– grito Kord.

–Sssshhh...nos van a descubrir Kord, baja el volumen...

El troll asintió avergonzado y continuaron, sacarlos de allí había sido muy fácil. Kord y Pronto junto a Reik habían ya atravesado el portal, Reik le paso la babosa a Trixie para que ella se la diera a Eli.

Disparo la babosa y creo la ilusión, ahora Eli ya no estaba acorralado, supuestamente se había salido de allí y había corrido hacia el trono del líder flagelario.

–Pero que?! Ven aquí cobarde!

–Sígueme entonces!

Eli se entero que ya habían creado la ilusión, se asusto al sentir a alguien que lo tocaba, era Trixie, esta le tapo inmediatamente la boca y le tomo la mano.

–Tranquilo, soy yo...vamos...

–De acuerdo...pero no vuelvas a asustarme así...– ella solo sonrió y lo llevo.

Mientras tanto el líder cavernario daba vuelas como una babosa estropeada siguiendo a "Eli". Pero era en vano, los chicos ya habían atravesado el portal para cuando el se había dado cuenta.

– ¡¿Qué?! Nooooo! Eli Shane! Lo lamentaras!

**Del otro lado del portal...**

Al pasar Trixie había tropezado, pero su caída fue impedida por Eli, este la tomo entre sus brazos. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

–Eli...ehmm...gracias...

–Trix...yo tengo que...ehmm...decirte...que...

Ninguno termino su oración, ambos cerraron los ojos se acercaron lentamente y...

**Continuara...**

¿Beso? ¿Si o no? ¿Lo hicieron?

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

Besos desde Honduras!

Jen


End file.
